Bayonetta
Bayonetta (Japanese: ベヨネッタ Bayonetta), real name Cereza is the female protagonist of the series of the same name. She is one of the two remaining Umbra Witches, a mysterious race who possess a spectacular talent for the Bullet Arts. She is also the bearer of the "Left Eye", that oversees the darkness. Physical Appearance Bayonetta is portrayed as a beautiful, young woman with a slender yet curvy figure much like the other Umbra Witches in her clan. She has black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo and gray eyes with a mole located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. Her main attire is composed of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen with long white gloves, black and gray heels, thin gold chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. Her signature look is made from her glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses. Bayonetta wears an Umbran Watch over her bust that contains a red jewel thought to be the Left Eye. Four metal symbols are attached to her hair, three of them in the shape of the crescent moon and the other is the symbol of the Umbra Witches. Bayonetta also has a hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to her legs, covered in demonic language. At the end of the game, she wears a rosemary flower in her hair. Because of her hair based fighting techniques, Bayonetta's outfit becomes more revealing when she uses Wicked Weave techniques. Her suit's inner section remains running up the middle and back of her body and her hair drapes over her chest to cover it, but the rest of the suit and the sleeves of hair vanish and trail outwards from her head in a spiral of hair and gold chain used to summon the demonic limbs. When summoning full demons, the entire suit disappears and leaves behind her gloves, shoes and watch. Game Appearances Super Smash Bros. Zenith Bayonetta appears as the second DLC fighter of Super Smash Bros. Zenith. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Bayonetta first appears in Prologue 2: Revelations, where she meets Dante from Devil May Cry in middle of the fight between the B.S.A.A., D.S.O. and TerraSave against Nelo Angelo, the duo later join forces with them to defeat him, after the battle, Bayonetta and Dante sepparates to take different routes and try to go back to their worlds as Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire keeps investigating about the phenomenon. Bayonetta will return as a Boss Unit in Chapter 3: The Third Coming of Valkyrie where she attempts on kill Valkyrie since she's an angel, only to be defeated and forced to escape. She reencounters the party in Chapter 10: Don't Pull where she now achieves Erica Fontaine from Sakura Wars as a target to destroy since she posseses the power of an angel, just to fail once more in the attempt and escape once again. Bayonetta finally becomes part of the playable cast in Chapter 22: Witches May Cry, where in middle of her 3rd attempt, she's stopped by Dante (who also joins the party here), after attacking her, Dante tells her that they're their friends and apologies for what Bayonetta caused to them, when Nelo Angelo and Mundus (who makes its debut here) appears, the duo permanently join forces with Shinra's group to stop not only them but also Ouma, who was behind the events of the game once more. In Chapter 42: Arisu in Fateland, Bayonetta alongside Kazuya Mishima, Zero, Sol Badguy and Ragna the Bloodedge would be cloned by Ouma to keep our heroes busy destroying their evil clones as Ouma themselves keeps their plan going. ''Super Smash Bros. (arcade) Bayonetta appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the arcade, having both her forms from ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 with 20 combined palette swaps. Her moves are the same as in Ultimate. ''PlayStation All-Stars: Ultimate Battle Bayonetta appears as a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars: Ultimate Battle, using her look from Bayonetta with 12 palette swaps. Her moves are the same from the Smash Bros. games. amiibo Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Good Characters Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Heroines Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:SEGA Category:Sega Characters Category:Bosses